


Washing Tide Waves

by RyouheiAkane



Series: Tycutio Prompts Fill [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo e Giulietta - Riccardo Cocciante, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Flirting, Frustrated!Romeo, M/M, Oblivious!Mercutio, Possessive!Tybalt, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has changed her mind. Now she tries everything in her power to seduce Mercutio. In  a Tycutio Verse: how will Tybalt and Romeo react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Tide Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> Yet another prompt fill completed, thanks to everyone who reads my stories and leaves kudos, comments, subscriptions or just reads and passes on, enjoy ^_^  
> I don't get any money from writing this and I don't own my own cinnamon rolls ç_ç
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money out of this.

Romeo hid behind the corner as he saw the girl turning suddenly around. Where was she going this late? Admittedly, he was out late too but, he had a reason, a really good reason. A mission, one might say.

He had to discover who was the guy that captured his Juliet's heart.

But, let's take a step back.

Juliet was finally in a relationship with him, everything was rosey and went just wonderful until one day she just met up with Romeo and told him she wanted to break up with him, when the Montague asked for the reasons of this inexplicable decision she answered simply that she wasn't in love with him any longer and fell for another guy, without saying the name.

That is exactly why he's been stalking here in the dead of night through alleys and narrow roads, she's got to be going to this new flame of hers and he wanted, deserved to know what this random dude had more than him.

Except that she was not going to this guy's place but to Friar Lawrence. He heard her talk to the priest about sins and new flames of love and similar things, some whispered some declared.

Romeo waited until she finished talking and followed her back home before going back himself.

 

The next day he woke up late because of the previous night little change of sleep schedule, however got out to meet his friends Benvolio and Mercutio, hoping the latter was able to shrug that annoying boyfriend of his, Tybalt.

The young men were just outside his home, bothering the passing girls with puny comments, Tybalt was there too, an arm tightly secured around Mercutio's waist, great. Just beautiful. The only thing he would pray to God to never let it happen and it did. Someone was outrageously enjoying his misfortune.

Romeo rolled his eyes back but smiled as he greeted his friends _and_ Tybalt.

The day passed with them doing the usual mocking and wandering and sitting on the same abandoned house's slab whilst laughing their guts out; he had almost forgotten about Juliet when the girl herself showed up and beamed to Mercutio, manipulating and monopolizing the conversation with the boy to borders he did, not, share. The man was weirdly oblivious to the girl's avances, he was the witty one in the fellowship, or simply decided to ignore her. He tended for the second one.

Romeo noticed Tybalt was hung-up and his eyes darted from his cousin to his boyfriend, his _extremely close_ boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

Tybalt neared him after the young Capulet girl went away, she stayed there flirting with Mercutio for a long time, and he didn't know how to feel actually; the young man was concerned, he hadn't liked the way his own cousin tried so bluntly to seduce his Mercutio, in front of him nonetheless.

Romeo was taken aback by the man's confession, let's say, and saw there the opportunity to get what was his to begin with; he didn't hate Mercutio for being the man who stole Juliet's heart, his friend had not the faintest intention to. Willing to discuss the matter further, Romeo invited both Tybalt and Mercutio, along with Benvolio, to his house that evening, he said he was throwing an All Men Party.

 

Later, the four met and with an excuse Tybalt and Romeo walked to the kitchen to _get some drinks and snacks_ , as soon as they arrived the two young men discussed about how to react to Juliet's abrupt change of interest without staying too long to result suspicious. The two got back to the others with a plan and the promise to carry it out.

 

 

Romeo was stiff and frustrated again. Juliet was still brazenly flirting with Mercutio, some times Tybalt happened to be present, some other times it was Romeo himself who had to take in these _situations_.

Tybalt and Romeo were cooperating so far to wrench the girl from Mercutio's side, even if the boy didn't seem to notice anything whatsoever. Well, the plan was this: Tybalt, much to Romeo's chagrin, was supposed to show off Mercutio's flesh covered in love bites or something of the sort, the Montague didn't really want to get too deep into it, and he was supposed to stand near when the girl would realise and be heartbroken. Simple but great plan.

 

Juliet continued her shameless wheedling, her inappropriate flirting got on everybody's nerve and they're were all about to lose it, finally Mercutio made his entry with a violet-greenish neck, and plump lips, a definitely rumpled outfit and each and every of them knew what they were up to, no doubts were left when Tybalt followed suit complacent and smug. If he was a feline, he would be licking his whiskers.

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened, stunned at the blunt display. After closing her mouth she scowled and stormed off, Tybalt raising an eyebrow at Romeo and tilting his head at him, meaning _run after her_ , he did and disappeared behind the corner of the electronics' shop.

 

 

 

 

Tybalt and Mercutio stumbled in the dark room, switching the lights on idly, as they fumbled through their shared room, sloppy kisses resounded angrily in the air, clothes were being pulled off badly, buttons jumping, one arching in the touch of the other, stifled moans and groans and gasps as a _fwump_  creaked beneath their weights, soon enough they ground into each other, stark, hot flesh rubbing against one another, breath hitching, hands roaming and tightening against hips, chest, cupping cheeks, pulling hair, bruising lips and neck and thighs, spit-slick fingers reached between open legs and pushed _mine_  and prodded hard, whimpers filled the room and broken sobs, Tybalt kissed the salty tears away from his lover's cheeks, licking down his neck to his chest and abs and teasing him restlessly _Ty-Tybalt!_  hands entwined and palmed at his erection, hips jerking up _You're mine_  to which Mercutio moaned loudly and bit his lower lip. Tybalt removed his fingers and slipped on the condom, slicking it with cold lube, and hips smashed together, growls and slaps of flesh were just a part of them, crushing and melting into the night.

 

 

 

Romeo was day-dreaming about Juliet in class. Again. Mercutio, a few seats away from him, tried to catch his attention before someone noticed he was spacing out. Someone such as their teacher.

A chalk-stick landed precisely in the middle of Romeo's forehead, the boy cowered in pain and the teacher looked blankly at him, “Pay attention, mister Montague or you'll get another one.” He couldn't believe it, the teacher had just flicked a chalk-stick at him! Meanwhile Mercutio and Tybalt stifled laughters behind their hands. Romeo mimicked a thumb along his throat _I'm gonna kill you both_.

 

Romeo had invited for the night his friends, including now Tybalt and served them drinks, basking in the loud music and waiting patiently. He might have slipped a little sleeping something into Tybalt and Mercutio's drinks but who knows, they probably were just exhausted. That gave him the opportunity to draw mustaches on them. Revenge is so sweet.


End file.
